Through His Eyes
by Veggie-runt
Summary: *Complete!*My version of what happens during the 'three years' (my first fanfic so be nice)
1. Chapter 1

Through His Eyes  
  
This is my first fanfic EVER!! So.please go lightly on me if you're planning on flaming. Ok? "speaking" 'telepathically speaking' *thinking*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or any other anime.yet.*evil laughter*  
  
  
  
*I WILL beat Kakarot!* Vegeta threw a few more punches at an invisible enemy._*I am the Prince of Saiyans! I WILL beat him!* He threw some more punches into the air. It was three o'clock in the morning and Vegeta was working out in the Gravity Room. All of a sudden there was a large explosion. The GR blew up. *Damn it. Stupid woman can't even make a machine that can take MINOR blasts...*  
  
  
  
Bulma had just gotten to bed at 1 o'clock am. "I am SO glad I got early, or else I would've been up till at least three!" She tossed and turned during the next hour. She then, finally, fell asleep only to be woken up by a large explosion. *Damn it Vegeta...*Bulma then put her head back on her pillow, thinking that Vegeta would explode into a stream of swearing if she as much as TRIED to help him.  
  
  
  
He got up, covered mostly with blood, and walked through the remains or the gravity chamber. Slowly, he made his way into the abnormally large living room. "Woman." Vegeta then fainted.  
  
  
  
'Woman.' Bulma woke in her sleep. *I swore I heard Vegeta.* Then she walked over to her window. From her view, she saw the gravity room completely destroyed. Instantly, she ran out of her room and into the hall. *Why do I care? He did, after all, come here to destroy us all...*She tossed her thoughts aside and ran to the back door. Just as she reached for the door knob she saw a trail of blood. Bulma followed the trail, and at the end of it was a bloody, unconscious, Saiyan.  
  
  
  
R-chan: Ok!! Now it's time for you to review!!  
  
Vegeta: Why would they want to do that?  
  
R-chan: I dunno. I'll think of something  
  
Vegeta: You? Think? HAHAHAHA*eyes get filled with water from laughing so much*  
  
R-chan: *Hits Vegeta over the head* SHUT UP!! *looks at readers* Just review PLEASE!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Through His Eyes  
  
R-chan: Thank you everyone who reviewed!! I feel so loved!! *hugs Vegeta* Vegeta: Let.*gasp* go. *gasp* can't. *gasp* breathe. R-chan: *lets go* Well, here's the next chapter and again THANK YOU for all those who reviewed! You guys made my day!!! Vegeta: *gasps for air*  
  
'talking telepathically' "talking" *thinking*  
  
  
  
Bulma picked up the unconscious Vegeta and tried to carry him to the medical room. She only got a couple feet before she decided to call her robots. *well at least he won't end up with a broken spine along with his other wounds* these robots were meant for Vegeta's training, but they were also helpful carrying large Saiyans. The robots picked him up and carried him to the medical room.  
  
  
  
He woke up with horrible headache. *How did I get here?* Vegeta sat up in the bed. Then he noticed a person sitting in a chair near his bed, fast asleep. Just then he noticed the blue hair. *Why is she here?* He got out of the bed only to fall down into it again. "Shit!" Bulma then jumped up from her sleeping position. " Vegeta, Damn it! Get back in bed this instant!" Vegeta grabbed onto the bed post to steady himself. "I am the Prince of Saiyans and I will NOT allow a commoner push me around!" Bulma then turned to face him. "Fine then, kill your self. I don't care. You've just been a pain in the ass anyway!" She then walked out of the room. *Damn it. Why does it seem like she's always right?* he then got back in bed and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
A few days later, Vegeta had fully recovered. Bulma had just gotten away from a fight with him because he wanted his gravity room fixed NOW.*Why does he ALWAYS have to be a pain in the ass?* Bulma massaged her temples. Then she smiled happily. *I better get ready for my date with Yamcha!* Quickly, she ran down the hall towards the room. Vegeta looked over towards the hall where he had just seen Bulma run through. "She's probably getting ready for one of her 'dates' with that weakling mate of hers. I will never understand why she stays with him." Vegeta remembered the many times he had heard their fights when Yamcha had said he had cheated. *Every time that weakling comes in he always smells like other women. Even that woman deserves better!* He then pushed his food aside. *Just thinking about him makes me sick.*  
  
  
  
"But babe, she meant nothing to me! I promise." Yamcha had just told Bulma he had been cheating.again. " No, Yamcha! No more! I am sick of you doing this to me! Get out!" "But I love you!" He put his hand on her shoulder only to have her shrug it off. "No! GET OUT!" Yamcha opened his mouth to talk but then was interrupted by a dark voice. "The woman said, get out!" Vegeta walked out from the kitchen. "And if you don't, I'll make you!" He then gave his trademark smirk. Yamcha then looked up with a frightened expression on his face. " O.Ok." He then looked at Bulma. "Hope your happy with what you have chosen Bulma" Then he walked out of the house.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later Bulma looked up at Vegeta. "Thank you." She then kissed him on the cheek and left the room. Vegeta stood in the family room stunned. * Why did she do that? Maybe.* He then shook his head. *No. She wouldn't want me. I'm a murderer of races and planets. She wouldn't want a person like me as a mate* He then went over to the couch and laid down. Then a black thing jumped onto his stomach. It was Dr. Brief's cat. Vegeta started to pet him. "Say and word about this and you're dead." Both the cat and Vegeta then fell asleep on the couch.  
  
  
  
R-chan: OKAY!!! YAY!! I got another chapter up!! Vegeta: They sort of noticed that. R-chan: Shut up Vegeta. No one asked for your opinion. Vegeta: So! R-chan: Whatever, ok guys, I have a HUGE favor to ask you! Will you please review?? PLEASE?!?! 


	3. Chapter 3

Through His Eyes  
  
R-chan: HI GUYS!!! I finally got the next chapter up!! Vegeta: *mumbles* R-chan: Hope you like it!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: My friends and I have only gotten to the first floor of Funimation Studios. So sadly, I don't own DB/Z/GT..... YET!! Note: 'telepathically speaking' "talking" *thinking*  
  
  
  
The next few days went by slowly at Capsule Corp. Everything seemed to be back to normal. But in Vegeta's head everything was anything BUT normal.  
  
Vegeta stopped in mid-air. He had been trying to train for the past 15 hours now (Trying being the key word). * DAMN IT!! Why can't I get that woman out of my head?!* The past few weeks had been like this. In his head his was fighting with himself. *she doesn't have a mate. You could just take her now.* He shook his head. * NO! I will just become weak if I allow myself to show any human emotions* The computer then beeped. Bulma then walked into the room. "What are you doing in here woman?!" She held out a tray full of food. "My mother insisted that I bring this to you." "Whatever" Vegeta snatched the tray from her hands, and started to eat. "A thank you would be nice." Bulma stood there for a while. "Do you always stare at people while their eating? Or is this just a thing you're doing to annoy me?" She then blushed. "Sorry." Quickly, she left the room, while trying to hide her red cheeks. * That was weird.* Vegeta then left the gravity room, giving up any hope of training.  
  
  
  
The next day Vegeta headed for the gravity room. "You won't be able to train today. I'm upgrading the system." There Vegeta saw Dr. Briefs and Bulma on top of the gravity chamber. Bulma got down. "You will just have to train outside today. Mom was planning on making a picnic anyway." She then climbed up the latter. * That woman sure has a nice ass.* Vegeta mentally kicked himself. *What am I thinking?!* He then stormed off to some unoccupied part of the yard and started stretching.  
  
  
  
Later that day Bulma brought out lunch for her and Vegeta. "It sure is nice out! I wish it was always like this." Then she turned and smiled at the Saiyan. Vegeta couldn't take it anymore. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. *What am I doing!?! I CAN'T show emotion! But it just seems right...*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
R-chan: Oh I LOVE doing this to you guys!! Vegeta: I bet they don't like it though. R-chan: Anywhoo. Sorry these chapters are so short. I have school and I don't have much time to do this, but I just CAN'T tear myself from writing cuz then I feel like I'm giving up on you guys. I don't like that feeling. Just REVIEW!!!! Vegeta: *mumbles* why would they want to... R-chan: *Hits Vegeta over the head with a Iron Skillet (compliments of Chi Chi ^_^) * 


	4. Chapter 4

Through His Eyes  
  
R-chan: I'm back!!! Vegeta: and they care why? R-chan: No one is asking you Vegeta! Anywhoo...I hope you guys like this chapter, I worked for hours on it!  
  
Disclaimer: *R-chan sits in a small room with a light over her* I don't own DB/Z/GT Ok!!!!! I said it!!!! *cries*  
  
*thinking* 'telepathically speaking' "talking"  
  
  
  
Vegeta pulled away from the kiss, and got up. He then looked at Bulma with an, almost, sad expression on his face. *Look what you've done now Vegeta, you're getting soft.* He then walked away from the place where Bulma sat. *Your weak Vegeta.* His thoughts were tormenting him to no end. Then Vegeta took off into the sky. He couldn't take it anymore. Whenever he was around that woman he got soft, he got weak.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta wasn't seen for the next few days. When he returned life went back to how it was usually when he was around. The only thing different is he ignored Bulma instead of arguing with her or anything like that. Bulma noticed this change. It was just, not right.  
  
  
  
  
  
Just like Vegeta, her thoughts were tormenting her. *How can you love a murderer? You must be mentally ill.* She started walking though the halls. * I need to get my mind off of things. I need to work on something* Suddenly, she got an idea. *I'll go swimming!* She ran down a nearby hall and turned into her room, accidentally slamming the door in the process. Later, she came out with a blue bikini. She made her way to the pool with a towel. Bulma put the towel on the ground and layed down on her stomach, hoping to get a tan.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta had just come out from the gravity room when he saw Bulma sitting by the pool. *that woman is asking for it* He then stomped over to where she was laying and picked her up. "Vegeta! Put me down right now!" He just smirked. 'You drove me to this woman' Bulma looked up confused. 'How...how can you talk to me like this?' Vegeta smirked. 'One of my many talents' They made their way to Vegeta's room. Bulma was tossed onto the bed. "Careful! Unlike you, my bones are easily-." Vegeta then kissed her passionately.  
  
  
  
  
  
R-chan: Sorry to end there folks but I don't want to write a lemon in my first fanfic. It would suck if I did  
  
Vegeta: Your work always sucks.  
  
R-chan: That's a compliment coming from you! Oh yeah, and sorry for those of you who were thinking this is coming from Vegeta's point of view. I just needed to add Bulma in there for a while. It just makes the story complete. I'll try not to do that again.  
  
Vegeta: It better not happen again!!  
  
R-chan: Anything for you Vegeta. *eyes sparkle*  
  
Vegeta: O...K...  
  
  
  
Ok peoples. Review or else R-chan will have her evil purple monkeys come after you!! R-chan: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *coughcoughcough* 


	5. Chapter 5

Through His Eyes  
  
R-chan: I've been getting some complaints that this story is going too fast. I agree...BUT you don't know what tricks I have up my sleeve *pause for dramatic effect* Muhahahahahahahahaha!!!!!*coughcoughcough* OH YEAH!!! Thanks for your reviews!! I enjoy reading them! And thank you to everyone who has given me constructive critacism(I used BIG words!!). I really appreciate your help!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. I can wish though...  
  
'telepathicly speaking' *thinking*  
  
  
  
The following day Vegeta woke up later than usual. (AN:I bet you guys can guess why ;) ) Bulma had already been up for quite some time. Vegeta got out of bed, put new training clothes on, and then headed off for the gravity chamber. On the way, he saw Yamcha. *Why is that weak idiot here?* Then he saw something shocking. *What is she doing with that freak?!* Surely enough, Bulma was standing in front of Yamcha, who then leaned over and kissed her on the lips. 'SHIT!' Vegeta stomped the rest of the way to his gravity room.  
  
  
  
  
  
*What was I thinking?* A robot appeared in front of Vegeta. He shot at it with a ki blast. *Damn it! Why do I feel like this? I'm not supposed to feel human emotions!* More kicks were thrown into the air. *I don't care! She can have her weakling human...* Vegeta slammed his fist against the control panel, shutting off the gravity. He walked out with an expressionless face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Vegeta dear, would you like some pancakes?" Mrs. Briefs asked from the kitchen. "Whatever." Vegeta sat down in a chair at the table. Mrs. Briefs came in with a 3 foot high stack of pancakes. "Is there something wrong dear?" She sat down next to Vegeta. "Nothing is wrong woman, just let me eat in peace!" Her head turned in the direction where Bulma and Yamcha were talking. "It's Bulma, isn't it?" She turned back to Vegeta. "Don't worry, she'll come back to you eventually. You're just too cute to leave alone." Mrs. Briefs then smiled and went back to making pancakes for the rest of the family. Vegeta's eyes widened in shock. *She's making sense...That's not like her. Maybe she knows what she's talking about. WAIT! How does she know about me and the woman!?*  
  
  
  
  
  
A minute later Bulma came in. "NO! I will NOT come back to you Yamcha! Give up!" "But ba-" Bulma cut him off. " Don't 'baby' me. It's OVER! Want me to spell it out for you?!" At this time Yamcha looked like he was going to blow a fuse. Then he did something unexpected. He slapped Bulma. Vegeta shot up from his seat, and grabbed Yamcha by the collar of his shirt. "I warned you about coming back here! Then you come back, and then you slap MY mate! Now weakling, you will die!" A ki ball formed at his palm. "Vegeta, don't kill him!" He turned his head towards Bulma with a confused look on his face, and he dropped Yamcha to the floor. She straightened her shirt. "Go OUTSIDE and HURT him, but don't KILL him. I don't want anyone to be killed on my property." Bulma then walked up to the shaking Yamcha and kicked him where it counts. Vegeta then gave his trademark grin and walked outside. 'I'm sorry he did that to you Bulma... He will pay!'  
  
  
  
  
  
After Vegeta was done bashing Yamcha into a wall, he walked into the house. "You might want to call the hospital." Bulma went up to him. "I heard what you said." Vegeta looked at her. "Well I just told you that you need to call-." She looked into his eyes. "No, what you said before. You said you were sorry..." He looked back at her. "I didn't say it. I thought it." They stared at each other for a while before the silence was broken. "How did that happen Vegeta? I mean, I've never read anyone's thoughts before. Why now?" He lifted his head into the air and took a deep breath. "You are my mate. You can hear what I am thinking." Bulma giggled. "So that's how I heard you say 'SHIT' when Yamcha kissed me!" Vegeta blushed and then glared at Bulma. "You tell anyone about that and you are dead!"  
  
  
  
R-chan: How touching!!  
  
Vegeta: *glares at R-chan*  
  
R-chan: WHAT?! I didn't do any thing!  
  
Vegeta: sure...  
  
R-chan: OK! I GIVE!! I stole all your chocolate covered cherries...  
  
Vegeta: WHAT!!! HOW DARE YOU!!! *chases after R-chan*  
  
R-chan: *looks at readers while running* Please review!! Only then will I be able to escape!  
  
!  
  
! Review!!!  
  
!  
  
\!/ 


	6. Thank You Reviewers!

R-chan: This is my thank you page!! I'm going to thank everyone who has reviewed so far!  
  
Vegeta: Why would they care?  
  
R-chan: I dunno... Oh well! *turns around* PURPLE MONKEYS!!!  
  
Purple Monkeys: *circle around R-chan* ohoh ahah *make monkey noises*  
  
R-chan: *hand them cards* Give these to all the reviewers as 'thank you's!  
  
Purple Monkeys: *run around trying to find reviewers*  
  
veghead182: Thank you!!! I'll try to update soon!!!  
  
  
  
Ashleigh: Thanks!!! You're a real pal!!!!  
  
  
  
sakura-chan: No!!!!! ANYTHING but the flowers!!!! LOL!!!! I'll Update soon!!!  
  
  
  
Mirrorwind: Thanks for the idea!!! The stars do look better than the little dashy thingys!!!  
  
  
  
Chibi Lauryn: As I have said before, I will update soon! Thank you!!!  
  
  
  
linkinpawkangel: Yeah, cliffhangers are evil!!! Evil is ME!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA *coughcoughcough*  
  
  
  
The Flying Monkey: Your stories are great!! Don't hate me...I'll review lots for you if you don't!!!! ^_^ And yes! Reviews are stronger than Vegeta(don't tell his I said that)  
  
  
  
dvegetagurl15: I'm not promising anything but I will TRY to make the chappies longer ^__^ Thanks for the review!  
  
  
  
???: Sure I'll update! Thanks!!! ^_^  
  
  
  
Silver Midnight: Thanks for the comments! I will try harder to make it better! ^___^  
  
  
  
Ai: Um...Yeah...I will update soon! Just don't confuse yourself. It's not good for you(I would know...)  
  
  
  
Alannah: Thanks! I hope I get a lot of review too!!!! Have a nice day!!! ^________^  
  
  
  
Vegetarocks87: I'll try to do better!! I promise!!! And I'm sorry that that evil lady flamed on your tribute to Vegeta. I think it is great!!!  
  
  
  
CERULEAN*blue-17: Sorry about going so fast! I think faster than I type!!!  
  
  
  
BIG VEGETA FAN!!!!!!!: Don't fall out of your chair!!! I did that once. I was reading a fanfic and I was literally on the edge of my seat and I fell out!! Ow...  
  
  
  
Alex: I'm glad you like it!!!  
  
  
  
silverx: The next chapter should be out by tomorrow! Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! You guys really made me happy!!! ^_____________^ 


	7. Chapter 6

Through His Eyes  
  
R-chan: My writers block is FINALLY over and done with! YAY!!  
  
Vegeta: So...  
  
R-chan: *glares* DANCING COIN COLLECTION!!!  
  
DCC(dancing coin collection): *dances*  
  
R-chan: Do the disclaimer for me today!  
  
DCC: R-chan klof mahdu lodame sia DB/Z/GT!(R-chan doesn't own DB/Z/GT!) *dances*  
  
Everyone except DCC: *sweat drops*  
  
*thinking* 'telepathically speaking' "talking"  
  
  
  
Months went by. Neither Vegeta nor Bulma spoke a word about their relationship to their friends. But at one point, something would happen that could separate them forever.  
  
  
  
Bulma had been getting noticeably fatter. Everyone believed she was just not watching her weight, but Vegeta knew better. Bulma was pregnant. *SHIT! How could this happen to me? I'm getting weaker by the day! I need to get off this mud ball of a planet, away from all these...distractions.* He had been in deep thought most of the day, thinking of what to do.  
  
  
  
The past few days, for Vegeta had been spent training in his gravity chamber. In the middle of a kick he stopped. "I got it!" *I'll get Bulma's old man to make me new spaceship since this one was cemented to the ground, and I'll leave. No woman, no brat, and no Kakarot! I am such the genius!* Vegeta smirked. He walked over to the control panel and shut the machine off, and then walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
That same day Bulma had gone to the hospital for her regular yearly check- up (AN: I hate those). The doctor came into the room. "Ms. Briefs, you seem to be very healthy for an expecting mother." Bulma nodded, "Yes, I work out every- WHAT?!" "You didn't know you were pregnant? You're nearly at four months." the concerned doctor said. *How? Me and Vegeta- Oh great...* She left the doctor's office as fast as she could. 'Vegeta! When I get back, you're gonna get it!'  
  
  
  
Back at the house, Vegeta was busy talking to Bulma's father about a new spaceship. Dr. Briefs scratched his head. "I have a prototype that is ready to be tested. It will be finished tomorrow if the tests go well." "It better be." Vegeta snapped. Just then, Bulma walked in. "Vegeta get your ass over here!" He walked casually over to her. "You want to tell me the meaning of this?!" she yelled pointing to her stomach. "You're getting fatter and uglier?" he smirked. "No you dumb ass! I'm pregnant! Couldn't you have told me?! I know you could've!" she yelled in anger. Bulma's mom then popped her head in (AN: we'll call her Bunni for sanity reasons). "I'm going to be a grandmother!" Bunni squeaked as she grabbed hold of her husband and started dancing around.  
  
  
  
R-chan: That's it for now! I have to now update my other story!  
  
Vegeta: As I have been asking for the past five chapters, why would they care?!  
  
R-chan: I don't care if they care, I just hope they care!  
  
Vegeta: O.o That doesn't make sense...  
  
R-chan: Just review peoples! PLEASE!!! 


	8. Chapter 7

Through His Eyes  
  
  
  
R-chan: Hey guys! Long time no see! School has been killing my creativity. Evil place...  
  
DCC: *dances*  
  
Everyone: *sweat drops*  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT.........Yet...  
  
Again, in case you still don't get it... "talking" 'talking telepathicly *thinking*  
  
  
  
"Woman, I told you, I'm leaving!" Vegeta yelled for the five-hundredth time. "So that's it?! You're just going to leave me AND the baby?! I thought we meant more to you than that!" Bulma screamed back at him. Vegeta turned to face Bulma. He took a deep breath. "First of all, it's a HE. Second, you mean nothing to me, you or that brat. Third and last, I don't have to give you reasons for me leaving. My business is my own-." He got cut off by cries coming from Bulma. "You lye! No one could be that cold! And no, your business is not your own when it has to do with the welfare of OUR child!" Then, Vegeta lightly (to him) pushed Bulma into the couch. "I'm leaving tomorrow and that's that!" He stomped away to the gravity chamber, leaving Bulma crying in the living room. *Woman, you are a distraction to me. If I want to become Super Saiyan I must go into space...I'm sorry.* Of all the things he had said or done to anyone, the things he had just said and done to Bulma hurt him the most.  
  
  
  
The next day, Vegeta was ready to go into space. "Now dear, you must be careful and make sure you come back okay!" said a smiling Bunni (AN: doesn't it annoy you how she ALWAYS seems to smile? Or is it just me?) Then Dr. Briefs stepped up to Vegeta. "Be sure to not overheat the engine or you're stuck out in space until we get someone out there to retrieve you." Vegeta let all that they had said pass. He didn't care to listen to their babble. 'Woman, I thought, of ALL people, you'd be here to see me off...' He then got an answer. 'Leave me alone Vegeta. Just get your damn ass of this planet so I don't have to see you ever again! You have NO idea how much you hurt me. Just go!' His head dropped. 'I'm sorry...' He stepped onto the platform and made his way onto the ship. It would be months before he saw the planet Earth again...  
  
  
  
R-chan: I have to stop there. But don't worry. I'll get the next chapter out ASAP! And for those people who think Vegeta is being WAY to mean...I don't care! This is how I think Vegeta would act in this situation. Oh well...please review! It makes me happy!! 


	9. Chapter 8 last chapter

Through His Eyes  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT but I wish I did!!! ^__^;  
  
  
  
"Come on Miss Briefs, just a little more!" exclaimed the nurse. At this time she was in a small white room at the hospital. " Damn Vegeta!! He'll get it once he comes back!" As almost all mothers do when in labor, she was yelling nonstop. "Congratulations! What are you going to name him?" the nurse asked while handing the baby to Bulma. Just then Goku popped into the small room. "How about you name him Trunks!" he yelled. Bulma looked at him strangely as Chi-Chi pulled him out of the room, frying pan in hand. "Trunks..." The nurse smiled, "Full name?" Bulma paused for a moment. "Trunks Vegeta Briefs. Yeah that's it!" She smiled to herself.  
  
  
  
Inside the space capsule Vegeta smiled. Not just a smirk, a full blown smile. "Yes! I have finally achieved the legendary! Now I can beat that low class baka Kakarot!" For five months he had trained, and all his training had paid off. 'You hear that woman?! I can come back to that mud ball planet of yours!' He was glad when he got a response. 'I thought you hated us! Even your son! Who was born yesterday by the way... When you get back here I'm going to get you back for all the pain YOUR son put me through!' Vegeta laughed at this and then he pushed a few buttons on the control panel. The machine took off into space and headed to the planet Earth.  
  
  
  
A month passed before Vegeta landed on Earth. The space ship landed with a loud 'thud' in the backyard of Capsule Corp. Everyone came running out of the house, including Bulma and Trunks. The ship opened up to reveal none other than Vegeta inside. Bulma screamed and ran up to him with a baby Trunks in her arms. Her unused arm wound its way around Vegeta's waist. As she embraced him she started crying into his chest. "I thought you weren't coming back." she sobbed. Vegeta lifted her chin up and he looked into her deep blue eyes, and then he looked at Trunks. They were both so beautiful, through his eyes...  
  
  
  
  
  
R-chan: Such a touching ending!! *sobs* I love it!!  
  
Vegeta: *blank look on his face...*  
  
R-chan: Well this was the last chapter! I really hoped you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it! Until next time!! *waves* 


End file.
